The invention concerns the aspect of disinfection, especially the long-acting disinfectant, suitable to prolong disinfecting of circulating bank notes and food packing paper, as well as their preparation.
As is commonly known sanitation and harm caused by circulating bank notes is a difficult point drawing wide attention in today""s world. But there is no scientific and effective solution will now.
When circulating bank notes or other paper products are to be disinfected the choice and requirements of the disinfectant are critical. It requires that the disinfectant would not only be bacteriostasis capable, but also anti-septic. At the same time, long-acting effect is even more a special and important requirement. The disinfectant with short lasting effect and single bacteriostasis, is not practical. Although many disinfectants are in the market, only a few disinfectants possess simultaneously the specifications of bacteriostasis, long-acting disinfection and safety.
As is commonly known, 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy diphenyl ether(HD244) is a very stable and safe disinfectant. But owing to its being in crystal powder shape, hardly soluble in water, is usually is made into aqueous emulsion disinfectant. But it usually is limited to bacteriostasis, and its disinfection is hampered by emulsifying agent. This is also reported in Japanese Patent JP60-90564, JP59-64172, JP50-100766 and Chinese Patent CN1041018A.
In addition, The organic-silicon quaternary ammonium salt long-acting disinfectant, (DC-5700) produced by doukonin (USA) co. has a better bacteriostasis than HD244. But according to the classification of Sterilization science and Pharmacogynamics, DC-5700 is a less effective disinfectant and its bacteriostasis is limited in scope.
The object of the invention is to provide a highly stable long-action, broad-spectrum disinfection, highly effective, safe and nontoxic disinfectant. In order to suit the needs of sanitation treatment of circulating bank notes and paper products for long-acting bacteriostasis and disinfectction, but not impair their physical property or appearance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a preparation method of above-mentioned long-acting disinfectant.
The ingredients of the invention are 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2hydroxy diphenyl ether, amino emulsified-silica resin, 1,2 propanediol, fatty alcohol polyethenoxy ether and distilled water. Their mass proportions are as follows:
The amino emulsified-silica resin is commercially known as TSA202 organic silicon resin.
The above mentioned distilled water may be sterilized.
The preparation method of this long-acting disinfectant is as follows:
Mix fatty alcohol polyethenoxy ether with distilled water in the proportion of 1:1, stir it for 1xcx9c3 minutes in a high speed homogenizer of 11,000xcx9c19,000 r.p.m. and add 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy diphenyl ether. Adjust the speed of homogenizer to 700xcx9c900 r.p.m; stir it for 3xcx9c5 minutes at 50xcx9c70xc2x0 C. After it fuses, reduce temperature down to 15xcx9c25xc2x0 C., and amino emulsified-silica resin, then stir it for 2xcx9c6 minutes at 200xcx9c500 r.p.m.
The process above may also include an additional step of diluting 40 Wt % fortified disinfectant of hydroxy amino diphenyl ether to 0.5xcx9c1.3 Wt % with distilled water, which can be used as a surface disinfectant for bank notes or other paper materials.
The characteristic of this long-acting disinfectant is that a fortified disinfectant of 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-amino hydroxy diphenyl ether can be produced by adding amino-emulsified silica resin and 1,2 propanediol and fatty alcohol polyethenoxy ether in 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy diphenyl ether.
The long-acting disinfectant obtained has high degree of bacteriostasis, long-acting effect, anti-repeated-pollution, safety and non-toxic. Apparently HD244""s bacteriostasis and long-acting features have been improved, and solving, the problem, of eliminating germs on circulating bank notes and other paper products. This long-acting disinfectant possesses bacterioscasis and disinfecting effect against 36 kinds of general bacteria including colibacillus, auratus staphylococcus, white monilia, gonorrhea diplococcus, tubercle bacillus etc. Bacteriostasis and disinfection on surface can still be 66% effective after it""s been naturally stored for two years.
Its can use is as follows:
Spray 0.5xcx9c1.3 wt % disinfectant solution on the surface of bank notes or other papers, or dip bank notes or other paper into 0.5xcx9c1.3 wt % disinfectant solution. After dried by air drying or electrical heating at constant temperature, the surface of circulation bank notes or other paper can be 1xcx9c3 years long-acting bacteriostasis effective, especially for solving the problem of bacteria pollution of highly circulating bank notes.